Michael Jordan vs Muhammad Ali
Epic Rap Battles of History 38 is the 38th installment of Epic Rap Battles of History. It features five-time NBA MVP Michael Jordan against world heavyweight champion and civil rights leader Muhammad Ali. It was released on December 2nd, 2013. Cast Jordan Peele as Muhammad Ali Keegan-Michael Key as Michael Jordan Lyrics Michael Jordan: Why don't you dodge this battle like you did Vietnam? Because you've got as much chance of beating me as LeBron I'm a flying machine, like the world has never seen! You can fight one man? I can drive through a whole team! I choke a dope with his own jump rope! You'll get smoked when I flow, you Kentucky Fried joke! You used to float like a butterfly, sting like a bee Now you double dribble balls that nobody can see! Muhammad Ali: Ooh, here comes Jordan, big tongue wobbling Flying through the air like a big dumb goblin You're the only Bull that's uglier than Rodman Messing with me is gambling, you got a problem Your whole basketball career turned whack When you came back a Wizard like Gandalf the Black You should have kept your ugly sneakers packed up on a shelf Stick to golf, you can keep the ball to yourself Ooh, I'm so pretty, my hands are so fast I'll whoop your face back to your Hitler mustache Now your daddy got killed and I feel for your family But your baseball career, now that was a tragedy Michael Jordan: Man, you make me sick, but I'm better with the flu! You should let the Fresh Prince do your rappin' for you Swish! I would pass the mic to Pippen but I'm not done scoring Stay all up in your grill like my name was George Foreman Muhammad Ali: I saw you slapping Reggie Miller, boy, what's wrong with you? You fight like the little girls who make your Nike shoes! McDonalds and underpants as corporate backers You stayed at the Ritz because you sold out to crackers! Michael Jordan: So Cassius wants to talk about cashing checks! I'll school you through your bug spray, off your Broadway play, over the Japanese dude sittin' on your face! Hit nothin' but net! You ain't seen nothin' yet! Man, you needed a movement because you're so full of shit! I'm a better athlete and a better MC! Battle me two more times, watch me get a three-peat! Muhammad Ali: Beep beep! Why don't you back up that trash? I'll leave you like Liston, flat on your ass! You need to bounce back to North Carolina, kid, Cause your rapping sucks more than Space Jam did! Poll Who won? Michael Jordan Muhammad Ali Trivia *Muhammad Ali was mentioned by Pablo Picasso, making him the fifth character to rap after being mentioned in a battle. *This is the fifth rap battle to feature at least one black rapper. **This is also the first battle to feature two African-American combatants. *This is the second battle to feature famous athletes (the first one is Babe Ruth vs Lance Armstrong). *It is the 7th battle in which guest actors have been called back to play other roles (Zach Sherwin, thrice; George Watsky, twice; Dante Cimadamore, six times). **This is the second battle for professional comics Key & Peele. *It is the fifth battle overall in which both combatants are living. **This is the first battle since Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney where both original combatants are still alive (Lincoln having been historic and brought in only as a mediator). *This is the sixth time a previous rapper was mentioned in a battle. Ali references Gandalf and Hitler. *Although average in length, this is the first battle since Barack Obama vs Mitt Romney whereupon each rapper takes more than two turns, making it the fourth battle in which this occurs. **It is the shortest of the four. *This is the first battle where Nice Peter and EpicLLOYD didn't appear or voice any character. **This is the first battle where EpicLLOYD didn't appear at all. **Although a picture of Peter as the Cat in the Hat appears in Jordan's background. *This is the fifth battle where a rapper crosses the "line" in the middle of the battle, which separates both rappers from eachother, the others battle being John Lennon vs Bill O'Reilly, Darth Vader vs Adolf Hitler 1 & 3 and Gandhi vs Martin Luther King Jr . **This happened in both battles featuring Key & Peele. *This battle has the most people mentioned. Category:Season 3 Category:Upcoming rap battle Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Category:Epic Rap Battles of History 38 Category:Muhammad Ali Category:Michael Jordan Category:Nice Peter Category:EpicLLOYD Category:Keegan-Michael Key Category:Jordan Peele Category:Key & Peele